


Cheering for That Leather

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleaders, Makki, Mattsun, Mattsun and Makki are little shits, but not really, haha virgins, i wrote a halloween fic for valentines fight me, punks, there is some flirting, they're still in high school just so that's clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid bet, and everyone knows stupid bets end up in extremely stupid ways.</p><p>Or</p><p>It's supposed to be a halloween party why are these two flirting each other's pants off.</p><p>Mattsun and Makki were amused. And then they were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering for That Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a fic where Oikawa's a cheerleader and Iwachan's a punk.
> 
> It didn't exactly go as planned.

It was a stupid bet. And as everyone knows, stupid bets always end up hilariously embarrassing.

So Oikawa wasn’t even surprised by the sniggers that devolved into ugly guffaws as he accepted the innocent looking paper bag Matsukawa handed him.

“We made sure to get it in your size,” Hanamaki managed to say in between fits of giggles, and he leaned heavily against Matsukawa, who just leaned right back.

“How considerate,” Oikawa rolled his eyes at them.

 It wasn’t a big deal. So they had a team Halloween party and he lost a bet and the two gay little shits called Matsukawa and Hanamaki got to pick what Oikawa wore to the party. Alcohol may or may not have been consumed before, during and after that bet. Alcohol may or may not have been consumed five minutes ago, when Oikawa was waiting for the two aforementioned shits to meet him in the locker room to give him his costume. Nevermind that none of them are old enough to be drinking yet.

But when Oikawa peeked in the innocent, simple brown little bag, he couldn’t help the smirk that slowly spread over his face.

“Oh Makki, Mattsun, I’m so flattered,” Oikawa practically purred, putting an immediate halt to the other two’s mirth”, to think you’d give me _this_ of all costumes? Did you really think I was that sexy?”

“Eww” both Hanamaki and Matsukawa made disgusted faces, and Matsukawa pretended to gag.

“Since I’m sure you went to great lengths getting me this, I assume you’d want to watch me put it on?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes and began taking off his shirt”, I wouldn’t really mind giving you both a strip tease.”

“Ugh, I’m out of here,” Hanamaki quickly went for the door, Matsukawa right behind him. Once Oikawa was alone, he allowed himself a triumphant laugh before shuddering.

“Why do I have to wear this,” he whined _really_ softly, in case the two shits were listening from outside. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Matsukawa and Hanamaki can go eat themselves up, for Oikawa was not going to keel over in embarrassment, no sir. He’s going to wear this- this blue and white monstrosity and he’s going to fucking own it.

~*~

“Yahoo~! Guess who came to join the party!” Oikawa stepped into the gym (where the party was, indeed, at) with his head held high, waving his blue and white pom-poms in greeting. Half the gym just stared at him, unsure of what to make of his… unusual costume.

“Holy shit he actually did it,” Matsukawa looked halfway between pissed and shock”, Oikawa Tooru managed to look good in a woman’s cheerleading outfit. Fuck.”

“You owe me fifty,” Hanamaki sounded just about the same”, I know I bet against you on this one but- wow. I really didn’t think he’d pull it off.”

“Nice costume, Senpai,” Kunimi commented as he and Oikawa crossed paths.

“Thanks! You too,” Oikawa beamed, shooting his underclassman a wink. The ghost-costumed boy didn’t seem to react; it was hard to tell from all the powdery make-up and the weird teeth.

Oikawa finally made his way to the food and refreshments table, where Hanamaki and Matsukawa still stood, though now they were able to hide their shock.

“I want to thank you again,” Oikawa grinned sweetly at them”, it was an exact fit! Don’t I look cute?”

He twirled around, his blue skirt fluffing up a little and showing a tiny part of the white cycling shorts underneath.

Matsukawa grimaced, because although Oikawa definitely didn’t look _bad,_ he wouldn’t exactly call him cute either.

“You look thirsty, Oikawa,” Hanamaki replied with a straight face, then after a beat offered one of the cups of punch on the table”, drink up.”

Oikawa pouted, obviously seeing through his cover-up but accepted the cup just the same, taking both pom-poms in one hand.

“Where’s Iwaizumi when you need him,” Matsukawa muttered, actually looking around the somewhat crowded gym for his vice-captain and probably the only one who could stand the insufferableness that was Oikawa Tooru.

“He said he’s going to be late, something about his sister taking him on a last minute costume shopping,” Oikawa answered with a shrug, sipping from his cup”, since, you know, we couldn’t go as the alien and astronaut pair like we were supposed to.”

“You go as an alien-astronaut pair every year,” Hanamaki scoffed, to which Oikawa gasped overdramatically.

Before he could start his protests however, a commotion from the entrance of the gym startled all three of them, and Oikawa narrowed his eyes. Who had a more _shocking_ costume than him?

“Iwaizumi-san! You look so cool!!” someone (probably Kindaichi) exclaimed loud enough for Oikawa to hear, and he blanched. His own Iwa-chan dared to outshine him?!

“Make way, make way!” Oikawa shuffled through the crowd to meet Iwaizumi, a greeting already spilling out his mouth “, Iwa-chan! I can’t wait to see how horrible… you… look.”

He was face to face with Iwa-chan, who looked at him like he was personally scandalized _and_ like he was going to pee his pants in terror. It was a weird combination on his face. Of course, Oikawa didn’t notice that, no.

What Oikawa noticed was the black leather jacket, studded with spikes on the shoulders and partway down the sleeves, chains decorating the breast pockets, jeans tight in all the right places and ripped in all the right places too, and boots chunky and heavy and spiky enough to kill a man. All that spikyness matched perfectly with Iwaizumi’s own spiky hair.

“You’re… a cheerleader,” Iwaizumi broke the silence (between them, at least) first, and Oikawa took a moment to smile, waving his pom-poms about.

“Do you like it? Mattsun and Makki _oh so kindly_ got it for me,” he said, then added”, I didn’t know you were such a punk, Iwa-chan.”

“My sister insisted,” Iwaizumi shrugged”, probably because of the motorbike my dad promised to buy me next year.”

“Such a punk, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated, before looping an arm round Iwaizumi’s and leading him back to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were still hanging about the desserts.

“Ohh, Iwaizumi looks hot,” Hanamaki smirked”, nice prop, your own personal cheerleader.”

“I am not a prop!” Oikawa protested, before giving a smirk on his own”, we’re obviously a pair. The punk and the cheerleader.”

“If I were a punk, I’d beat you up,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Don’t be like that, Iwa-chan! I’d cheer for you all the time, you know!” Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s arm and waved his pom-poms about”, Go, Iwa-chan, go!”

“Was that supposed to be a cheer?” Hanamaki asked dryly.

“It didn’t cheer me up at all,” Matsukawa added.

“You’re an awful cheerleader,” Iwaizumi delivered the finishing blow, and Oikawa let out an overdramatic sob.

“To think, that my own Iwa-chan would abandon me in this time of need,” he sighed”, I guess, it just goes to show how idiots can’t s- Ow! Iwa-chan!” his best friend had just hit him upside the head.

“Iwaizumi really is a punk!” Matsukawa snickered”, hitting a girl like that! Are you not a gentleman, _Iwa-chan_?”

“Yeah! How can you hit someone as pretty as me?” Oikawa pouted, and Iwaizumi’s frown deepened.

“Do you want me to do it again?” he threatened. Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickered in the background.

Oikawa kept pouting, at least until an idea popped in his head and he smirked instead.

“Well, if you’re into that sort of thing, Iwa-chan, I guess I could let you,” he said with a wink.

Again Hanamaki and Matsukawa stopped laughing, and looked at Iwaizumi expectantly for his response. The ‘punk’ merely raised a brow at Oikawa.

“Oh yeah? And what else are you going to ‘let’ me do?” Iwaizumi asked, and his mouth twitched with an almost smile.

“Absolutely anything I want,” Oikawa answered without missing a beat, voicing each syllable deliberately.

“Well, it’s not like I can’t make you do what _I_ want,” Iwaizumi full on smirked, challenge so obvious you can practically touch it.

“Really now, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred”, I may be a cheerleader but I’m a tough cookie.”

“A very tasty cookie, I bet.”

“I didn’t think punks liked cookies.”

“I didn’t think cheerleaders liked punks.”

“Oh we’re always fawning over the bad boys, don’t you know?”

“I can see that.”

“Definitely. I’d cheer for that ass anytime. Of course, you have to prove you are one. Are you a bad boy, Iwa-chan?”

“Holy shit, get a room already!” Hanamaki whined, groaning.

“You two are red as tomatoes, do you know that?” Matsukawa pointed out, not sure if he should be horrified or amused.

But neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi knew that the other was red as tomatoes, since they had stopped looking at each other directly as soon as Iwaizumi said the word ‘tasty’. They looked at each other now, and burst into a new shade of red scientists have yet to give a name to.

“…Wanna take this somewhere else, then?” Iwaizumi asked, completely bashful.

“I thought you’d never ask,” was Oikawa’s reply, grinning wide despite the redness that just won’t leave his face.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched the two love struck fools walk off, trying to be sneaky about leaving the gym together and completely failing.

“Fucking virgins,” Matsukawa concluded, snorting.

Hanamaki had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D


End file.
